


Four Oreos From Heaven

by fairytalesandfolklore



Series: The Good Place [2]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e10 The Book of Dougs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalesandfolklore/pseuds/fairytalesandfolklore
Summary: And yeah, maybe it isn't fair that all that separates them from paradise is one door, two inches thick, four oreos from heaven, but in this moment, Eleanor finds she hardly cares. As far as Eleanor is concerned, being with Chidi is about as close to heaven as she's ever been.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye & Eleanor Shellstrop, Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: The Good Place [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Four Oreos From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction inspired by _The Good Place_. Specifically, a scene from Season 03 x Episode 10: The Book Of Dougs. Respective concepts, characters, and settings from the original source content belong to their creator(s). No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
>  **Author's Note: whovianmuse → fairytalesandfolklore**

**• • •**

"Ugh, relationships are stupid," Eleanor scoffs, throwing her head back against the plush scarlet cushion of the chair. With a frustrated sigh, she folds her arms across her chest, absentmindedly kicking the underside of the makeshift table that Chidi had set for their impromptu date, gilded golden glasses clinking against a half empty bottle of stolen champagne.

"You're scared you're never going to have a real one, and then when you _do_ , you're scared it's going to go away," she sniffles, wiping tears from her eyes.

_I have a surprise for you_ , Chidi had said, and then asked her to close her eyes. She hadn't _intended_ to burst into tears at the sight of her boyfriend dressed as a sexy mailman, but sometimes, that's just how the oreo crumbles. 

And it wasn't even the outfit, per se. It was the fact that this nerdy, no-nonsense academic had gone out of his way to find a uniform, dress up as her hottest fantasy come true, and parade around in it, just to make her smile. No one had ever cared or loved her enough to do something like that for her before.

After all this time, all of these alternate realities, falling in love and losing each other and finding one another time and time again over the span of 300 years and 800 reboots, the terrifying notion that at any moment, they could lose each other all over again and not even _know it_ , had sent her reeling, heart splitting in two over the fact that there had ever been a time where either of them had forgotten just how much they love each other.

"Here's an idea," Chidi says soothingly as he kneels beside her. "What if we _don't_ worry abut whatever comes next?"

"There's a quote I like by Tolstoy. 'There is only one time that is important: _now_. It is the only time—'" Chidi says, his eyes lighting up when Eleanor finishes the quote for him.

"…'the only time when we have any power,'" Eleanor recites. "I _know_ that quote. An unverified Tyra Banks account posted that meme on Instagram."

Chidi heaves a sigh, closing his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Well, now I _hate_ it," he quips, and then both of them burst out laughing.

"There is _another_ quote, first spoken by a very _wise_ , very _attractive_ , occasionally very _sweaty_ philosopher," Chidi adds with a teasing smile. "'You gotta try.' Now, she was talking about making the world a better place, but I think it applies to relationships, too."

Eleanor glances over at her boyfriend with an affectionate smile, and a surge of pride rushes through her at the thought of how much progress he's made. From near-constant stomach aches and panic attacks to acting cool in the face of chaos, reassuring her that everything is going to be alright, reminding her to just enjoy the time they've got now, and try not to worry too much about the future, no matter what it might bring.

"I've got an idea of something we could try,"she says, a spark lighting up behind her eyes.

"Great!" Chidi exclaims. "What is it?"

Eleanor arches her eyebrows suggestively, a mischievous smile curling across her lips.

" _Oh!_ " Chidi gasps as his eyes widen in surprise, eyebrows raised so high they practically straddle his hairline. 

"Wait, I _think_ I know what you mean, but I don't want to _assume_ ," he dithers, caught between nervous excitement and polite caution. "What if we both write down what we _think_ you mean, and then—"

"Or what if we _didn't_?" Eleanor chirps cheerfully, taking Chidi by the hand and leading him up a grand wooden staircase. 

Eleanor sighs in frustration as she weaves her way through a series of winding corridors, jiggling the handles of nearly every door in an attempt to secure them some privacy. Finally, she comes across an unlocked door, and immediately bolts inside.

"What is this place?" she asks, nose wrinkled in disappointment as she peers around the narrow room.

"Some kind of storage closet, I think?" Chidi replies, taking note of the mountain of cardboard boxes filled with a variety of colorful paper, stacks of envelopes, and official-looking stamps and seals.

"Well, _this sucks_ ," Eleanor scowls, a disheartened sob caught in the back of her throat. "It's not remotely romantic, or even _comfortable_."

Chidi glances around the room, gaze falling to the only wall that's not affixed with shelves or covered in framed certificates, and a sudden idea pops into his head.

"Hey, could you turn around for a second?" he asks in a lighthearted tone as he gears up to surprise her. Hands skating across her hips, Chidi spins Eleanor around to face him, presses a swift kiss to the top of her forehead, and then lifts her up, startling a laugh out of her as he slowly backs them up until she's pinned between the wall and his body. Eleanor instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, arms encircling his shoulders to steady herself against him. 

Tugging him closer by the collar of his uniform, Eleanor slips a hand through one of the gaps of the pale blue button-up, sending shivers down Chidi's spine as her fingertips graze his chest. Impatient to feel even more of him, Eleanor begins tearing through the row of little white buttons, until the short-sleeved pinstripe shirt is hanging loosely off of his shoulders.

" _Sweet forking hell_ , you're beautiful," Eleanor commends with an appreciative smile, splaying her hands across the canvas of his bare chest. Chidi dips his head down to hide the furious blush burning beneath the apples of his cheeks. A devilish smirk twitches at the corners of Eleanor's lips, and then she's swooping down and covering his chest in a flurry of fervent kisses. 

Within seconds, she's got him breathless and keening, mapping every inch of his torso with her lips, tongue, and teeth, delighting in the muffled groans it ignites in the base of his throat as she bites and sucks a soft patch beneath his ear. A soft, surprised gasp lilts from her lips as Chidi grinds his hips against hers, the rapidly growing hardness of him pressing right against where she's most sensitive. He brings her close, so _torturously_ close to the edge as he moves against her, but it's not enough, there's too many layers between them.

"Clothes are _stupid_ ," Eleanor glowers, impatiently kicking off her shoes. Chidi gently sets her down, and together, they begin frantically undressing one another, zippers catching as they shrug out of skinny jeans and uniform shorts until they're left in just their skivvies.

" _Much_ better," Eleanor sighs, eyes roving over the unmistakable arousal tenting in Chidi's boxers. With a sheepish smile, he hoists her back up, palms cupping lace and cotton as he cradles her in his arms, pressing her against the wall with the weight of his hips. And then he's kissing her, lips scouring every inch of her neck, chest, and shoulders, mouthing over the peaks of her nipples through the flimsy fabric of her bra, hips gyrating against her core in a teasing rhythm until she's breathless, driven wild, desperate for more.

Her hands scale his torso, dipping below the waistband of his boxers, and tugging him free. Chidi groans as she grasps him in her hand and presses her hips against him, ensnaring him between the curves of her thighs. Biting his lip to keep a moan from escaping, Chidi chances a glance up at her, silently asking her permission.

Eleanor nods emphatically, her voice nothing more than a pleading whimper as Chidi reaches down between them, fingertips skimming teasingly across her entrance as he hooks his fingers along the edge of her underwear, and tucks it to the side. For one split-second of a moment, the world is still, and then he's sliding inside of her, twin sighs spilling from their lips as he captures her in a breathless kiss.

The way he moves is pure magic, mouthing her name and an endless serenade of _I love you, I love you, I love you_ against the curves of her lips as he punctuates each kiss with a delicate thrust of his hips, fingertips circling the intricate bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs in a steady rhythm, bringing her steadily closer to the edge. 

He presses his forehead against hers, pupils blown wide as he stares into her eyes, swimming in the tide of her ocean irises, hair dancing around her shoulders like a golden flame. All at once, her eyes flutter closed, his name a breathless moan on the tip of her tongue as she comes undone, Chidi following swiftly in her wake. For a moment, they simply stare at one another, euphoric smiles set into the curves of their lips, giddy laughter fading into contented sighs as they catch their breath. 

And yeah, maybe it isn't fair that all that separates them from paradise is one door, two inches thick, _four oreos from heaven_ , but in this moment, Eleanor finds she hardly cares. As far as Eleanor is concerned, being with Chidi is about as close to heaven as she's ever been.

**• • •**


End file.
